


Grocery Store

by rainyDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I don't know how grocery stores work I'm sorry, an old thing to get my acc going, this isn't very well-written but Oh Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyDragons/pseuds/rainyDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade is so clumsy oh goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store

Jade Harley looked at the clock and sighed. Only 36 more minutes until her shift was over. She might as well replace the cash in her register to pass some time.

Jade slid out of her register and looked around for someone to cover for her. She spotted her cousin, John, coming out of the break room.

"Hey, John. Could you man my register while I get some cash to refill it?"

The boy nodded and started walking per to the register as Jade headed towards the back room. While walking she surveyed the store. 

The only costumers were two guys arguing over what kind of ice cream to get. The taller one with some sort of weird sunglasses was holding their basket, which contained nothing but ramen noodles and pizza rolls. The shorter one, who's shorts were hiked up to his butt even though it was winter, was trying to get the ice cream from the freezer, but the other was blocking his way.

Suddenly Jade heard the sound of a bell, signaling the entry of a new costumer. She swiftly turned her head to see two girls walking in, who looked like sisters. The elder girl looked around for a second and then her face lit up. She then ran over to the two guys and put her arms around their shoulders. 

The other girl stood in the doorway for a few seconds. Jade was absolutely captivated by everything about her, really. From the way her short hair fell just to her shoulders to her lilac-painted nails. 

Jade soon realized that she was starring at the girl and focused her attention back to where she was going. But alas it was too late, Jade was headed straight for the giant tin-can pyramid in the middle of the store. She quickly turned her head back towards the girl too see if she was looking and she was, with a slight grimace on her face now. 

Jade ran into the pyramid, cans fell down causing a loud, crashing sound. Her glasses flew off of her face and landed at the feet of the other girl. 

\--

Rose Lalonde stood there, frozen, watching the girl, who was obviously staring at her, run into the giant tin-can pyramid. Time seemed to stop for a second and then there was the sound of  many, many cans hitting the floor and a pair of circular glasses landing at her feet. 

Rose looked at the glasses and then back at the girl. She reached down and picked up the glasses and started wailing over to the girl, who was lying face down on the floor. 

She tapped her on the shoulder and the girl looked up. Rose held out her hand, the girl took it, and Rose helped pull her up. 

Once the girl was standing on her own Rose put out her hand with the glasses in them. 

"I thought you might need these," she said with a slight chuckle.


End file.
